Human beings depend on peripheral vision in a number of important visual tasks such as locomotion and driving. These activities are limited by the optical quality in the peripheral visual field. Peripheral optical quality is also implicated in emmetropization and myopia development. The optical quality of the eye also limits diagnostic imaging of the retina which is needed to detect disease. At the same time the human beings also highly depend on the central visual field in performing a number of important visual tasks. Present approaches to measuring ophthalmic aberration and determining ophthalmic prescriptions suffer from significant limitations relating to the peripheral visual field as well as the central visual field. There is a need for the unique and inventive ophthalmic apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.